The present invention relates to a device and to a method for channeling containers into a transport device.
In the prior art there are a number of different ways in which containers can be channeled into transport devices. Many of the known designs work with a separating device, which forms the upright containers into a row in the transport direction with a certain spacing between them, each container thus being made available individually for further transport. Examples of such separating devices include, for example, separating wheels.
DE 101 54 203 B4 proposes a transfer device downstream of the separating device. This transfer device is designed as an endless belt with drivers. Such transfer device, however, is suitable only for transferring containers to a continuous transport device, and because of the constant speed of the endless belt, problems can occur when the distances between the containers provided by the separating device are irregular.